sally_bollywood_super_detectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Burglary 2.0
Synopsis Someone hacked Julie's and Achmed's accounts for a virtual game called "Animalville". Summary Julie came into the SBI office after her ten thousand kudoz dollars for the virtual game called "Animalville" was stolen. She was checking her money for a competition but realized it was stolen. Sally started to solve the case in the regular way while Doowee solved it in cyber way meaning that he created an account. Sally and Doowee went to check out the club and their members. Thanks to this, they collected 4 suspects: Erna, Albert, Martin & Achmed. They asked the club leader on who has the keys to the computer lab. The chaperone said that Erna and Albert has the keys to the lab. Doowee also got his first virtual pet. When Doowee tried to ask Erna where she was cyber way, she was kicking his pet out. When Sally asked Erna where she was regulary, she was saying that she was at her little brother's birthday party. They suspected Albert and he was saying that he wasn't there when Julie got robbed but he wouldn't tell her where he was when Julie got robbed. Sally told Julie that they got suspects and the main suspect is Albert. When Doowee showed Sally, Julie & Achmed a new pet, they find the $10,000 from Julie in Achmed's account. Achmed was surprised and said that he didn't do anything, but the chaperone closed his account. Martin did his best to try to make Achmed feel better. When Sally asked both of them on their relationship with Albert, Martin called him "Mr. Know-It-All". Sally took a visit to Albert and he told her that he was making a new gadget show with a remote-controlled mouse but it backfired when it exploded. Doowee found out when Achmed's account was hacked which was 3:30 PM. They find out that both him and Martin were somewhere else at that time and when Sally and Doowee proved Achmed's innocence, his account was restored. Also, Julie earned $10,000 so she could still be in the competition. Back at the office, Sally noticed that there would be TWO guilty parties, not one since two crimes happened at different times. They see Erna destroying the main systems of the game. When Sally went to confront her, she finds MARTIN trying to wipe the game away. He and Sally were going to start a fight but Erna turned everything off. DSC00125.JPG DSC00115.JPG DSC00132.JPG They both had different reasons for doing the crime: Erna said that she wanted to win the Virtual Animal Competition and Martin said that he thinks skateboarding is more fun than taking care of a virtual pet. Erna was also saying that when the chaperone was going to put back the competition, they couldn't make a solution but Martin wanted to destroy "Animalville" completely. In the end, both Martin and Erna had to clean up after real animals as their punishment. Characters (Roles) * Sally Bollywood * Doowee McAdam * Julie (Client) * Erna (Secondary Antagonist) * Albert * Martin (Main Antagonist) * Achmed (Client) trivia * the episode is simoukler to bunbun's lost episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2